The Public's Enemy
by VampireXHeart2442
Summary: The Cullen's needed help so they tracked down everyone they could to give them numbers, including Colette Dillinger; who had better things to do than protect Bella Swan. However, they didn't expect things to take a drastic turn for the young Swan girl.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching Public Enemies the other day and thought that this would be an interesting story to write. I have been getting requests to write a Twilight story but I didn't want it to be the same one over and over again. I decided to try something new. So I hope you enjoy this. If you don't, tell me what you don't like.**

**So, here it is. Hope you enjoy! **

**I do not own Twilight nor do I own the legacy that is John Dillinger.**

* * *

><p>Chicago in the middle of winter was a breath-taking sight for anyone who had the pleasure of being able to witness it in the frigid air. There was still a small hustle and bustle going on in the streets with families preparing for the upcoming Christmas season that was fast approaching. Chicago was graced with the first snowfall of the year on November 9, 1955, a little late according to statistics for Illinois but it was snow, none of the less.<p>

I was forever stuck at age 22, having been changed in 1934 and born in 1912. My last name was famous around the United States, perhaps even the world, but more so in Chicago, where I still reside to keep an eye out. With a last name of Dillinger, you are sure to get some looks. My brother was John Dillinger, the infamous bank robber.

My father, John Dillinger Sr. wasn't all that good of a man. While he never raised his hand to me, he verbally and emotionally abused me. So, my brother being who he was took me from my father's house once he escaped from jail the first time. I stayed with my brother and I was well taken care of. I went wherever he was and in my eyes, my brother could do no wrong despite what he was convicted of. My brother never let me be in harm's way if he thought I couldn't handle it, but that doesn't mean that I didn't see and do some terrible things.

I witnessed murders and I was even "a part" of a few of my brother's robberies. I was 21 years old and I wanted to make a statement. I didn't want anyone messing with my family. I stood outside a door and watched for cops, if I did see one, I would have to slam the butt of a gun against the door to alert them. Obviously I made it out safely and I made my brother extremely proud. I remember that memory the most of all my human memories.

* * *

><p><em>I was handed a thick coat and a hat by Baby Face Nelson. I smirked up at him as I pulled it on, pulling my hair up into the hat. My light, grey eyes took in all the men I was surrounded by who were doing the same thing I was doing. Off in the corner I saw my brother loading bullets into guns, handing them out to the guys as they left the building. <em>

"_What can I do, Johnny?" I asked, walking over to him._

_He looked up, grinning as he took in my appearance. "Seems like I have a bank robber-in-training on my hands huh?" He chuckled, handing me a gun. "Now, you remember how I taught you how to use this? Nothing's changed."_

"_Do I shoot anyone?"_

"_Only if you have to, little bird. Aim for the ones with a badge." He grinned, handing me a Colt .380, the gun my brother swore by. _

"_I just want to help you."_

"_And you are little bird. Believe me, however; I want you safe. You are my world. I want you to be the first one in the car and I want you to hide in the floor board. Don't lift your head if you hear gunfire. You keep your head down and you don't raise it until I say so, understand?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Now, we're gonna go in, grab the money, and get out. You will be standing by the side doors, the police won't come to the front doors, and they'll want the element of surprise. That's where you come in, doll. You see a car with the symbol on the door; you knock as hard as you can against the glass with your gun. If you have too, shoot one of the cops."_

_We walked out of the building together and towards the cars, my brother keeping me close to him as we approached the waiting men. "You're gonna let your sister get involved in this?"_

"_That aint none of your business now is it?" He replied, watching Russell Clark._

"_She's your little sister, Johnny, how are you bringing her into this?"_

_Suddenly, I watched as Russell stared down the barrel of another Colt .380. "I aint above murder, you know that." My brother said, glaring at his fellow gang member. "If I were you, I'd shut that trap of yours real fast before I shove something into it." He uncocked the gun, staring at everyone else. "Now I don't want to hear one more god damn word about my sister being here. She's my responsibility and if I think she can handle this, then she can handle this. So shut your mouths and get in the god damn car, now."_

_I got in the car and sat on my brother's lap the whole way to the bank. The bank of target was the Unity Trust And Savings Bank_ _of Chicago. I kept my head down, not looking out the windows. My brother was fixing my hair in the hat and putting another gun inside the back of my pants, resting it against the small of my back. He kissed my cheek and patted my side once we arrived, telling me to get out of the car. I slipped out, followed by everyone else but the driver. The car pulled away to circle around the block to meet us back here. We walked up casual as possible, letting me slip away down the street to come up to the side entrance. _

_Then it started. Gunshots were heard inside the bank and the alarm went off. My eyes peeled the streets carefully, watching everyone and anyone who looked this way. I grabbed the gun inside my pocket and watched a car turn a corner and stop in front of the hat store on the other side of the road. I tapped the butt of the gun against the glass without looking behind me into the bank._

"_We have company!" John's yelled but I knew he had a grin on his face as he said it. _

_My palms started to sweat as I watched the cops get out of the car and make their way towards me. I was scared, I didn't want to kill anyone but I knew I had to if it meant keeping my brother safe. I was, however, saved by Russell, who took over my part and shot the cops. I watched them go down, blinking but not feeling guilty. My brother was more important. I felt a hand on my neck, steering me towards the car. The force of the pushing and the wind blowing in the opposite direction, knocked my hat off, making my reddish hair flow down my back. I looked up to see John hiding me behind two people from the bank. I grinned to myself as he pushed me into the car. I crouched down and hid myself between the seats on the floor as gunshots rained above me. I kept my head covered as the doors were thrown open and people got in. Someone's legs were on either side of me as the car was cramped as we went speeding down the street. _

_It wasn't until about three minutes later when I heard my John's voice to lift my head and climb back up on the seat. I got back into his lap and stretched out my aching muscles. "Did I do alright?"_

"_You did wonderful, little bird. I'm very proud of you. I think you're old enough to keep coming with us. I gotta have my legacy carry on somewhere." He smiled, kissing my cheek and running his fingers through my hair. I settled back against him, looking out the window with a huge smile on my face. _

_It wasn't until a little while later that we found out that the press knew who I was now. Wanted posters were now hanging next to my brother and his gang, a bounty put on my head. Nelson came in with a big grin, handing the poster to my brother._

"_Seems like they know who she is now, Johnny." _

_He grabbed the paper from Nelson, unfolding it and chuckling. "At least they got a good picture of her. I'd be insulted if they used a different one." _

_I peeked over and while my brother and his friends were laughing, my blood went cold. There, in the middle of the paper was a picture of me, my eyes cold and my hair curly and messy. It was a frontal photo and how they got it, I would have never guessed. I was now a wanted criminal at age 21._

_**WANTED**_

_**Colette Evelyn Dillinger  
><strong>_

_**On June, 23, 1933, Homer S. Cummings, Attorney General of the United States, under the authority vested in him by an Act of Congress approved June 5, 1933, offered a reward of **_

_**$10,000.00**_

_**For the capture of Colette Evelyn Dillinger or a reward of**_

_**$5,000.00**_

_**For information leading to the arrest of Colette Evelyn Dillinger.**_

_**DESCRIPTION: **_

_**Age, 21 years; Height, 5 feet 10 inches; Weight, 136 pounds; Build, medium; Hair, medium chestnut; Eyes, grey; Complexion, medium; Marks and scars, a small mole above left eyebrow, a ¼ inch scar under right side of jaw.**_

_**All claims to any of the aforesaid rewards and all questions and disputes that may arise as among claimants to the foregoing rewards shall be passed upon by the Attorney General and his decisions shall be first and conclusive. The right is reserved to divide and allocate portions of any said rewards as between several claimants. No part of the aforesaid rewards shall be paid to any official or employee of the Department of Justice. **_

_**If you are in possession of any information concerning the whereabouts of Colette Evelyn Dillinger, communicate immediately by telephone or telegraph collect to the nearest office of Divisions of Investigation, United States Department of Justice, the local addresses of which are set forth on the reverse side of this notice **_

_**June 23, 1933  
>John Edgar Hoover, Director,<br>Division of Investigation  
>United States Department of Justice<br>Washington, D.C.**_

"_So…where do we go next?" _

"_I'm thinkin' Tucson, Arizona. I heard it was nice this time of year." Johnny grinned, winking at all of us. "Let's get this show on the road boys!" As the guys left the room with their bags, Johnny turned to me. "Now you stay close to me while we're down there; you're a wanted criminal now…might as well feel like one." He handed me a chunk of money and I stared at it in my hands. "There will be a lot more where that came from, doll."_

* * *

><p>We led countless robberies, and as the people started to know who I was and how I was officially part of the 'Dillinger Gang', did Johnny keep an even closer eye on me. I have numerous memories of our robbery days and running from the law, but most of the memories I lost were my childhood days. I couldn't tell you what my mother's name was but I could tell you I was born in Mooresville, Indiana.<p>

"Well, seems like I should call the Bureau of Investigation. I have captured Colette Dillinger." A soft southern accent rang out. "You know, it's dangerous for a lady to be walkin' around so late at night."

I smirked, coming to a stop and slowly turning around. "And you stick out like a sore thumb with that accent Peter."

"I'm not the one with the accent, Colette." He grinned, walking beside me as we continued down the sidewalk. "What are you doing back in Chicago?"

"Just keeping an eye on things," I grinned at him. "Making sure no one dares copies us."

"I think that's safe, Colette." Peter laughed, leading me towards the south end of Chicago. "It may be 2010, but I'd say your legacy is still safe."

"So what are you doing here? Last I heard you were in Idaho."

"Well, I was actually finding you. My gift told me I would have to find you."

"Oh? And what for?"

"Remember Jasper? Well, his sister-in-law just had a baby."

"Rose? Vampires can't ha-"

"I know. It's Bella…Edward's mate. Half-human, half-vampire. They need numbers since The Volturi is comin'."

"Peter, you know The Volturi and I aren't on good terms. Why would I help someone who is no use to me?" I asked, looking at him.

"Come on, this is for Jasper's family. I know he means a lot to you, and he cares for you also. Just help us out."

"Peter…"

"Colette, listen, I know you don't like Alice and you can barely stand the way Edward looks at you, but this is for a little girl…"

"You know I don't give two shits about a child I've never met." I sneered, walking into an alley and sniffing out my new victim.

"Cut the attitude Dillinger, I know you care more about children than you let on. She's innocent and doesn't know how cruel the world is. She needs our help."

"What makes you think we have any chance of winning a battle against the Volturi if I'm there? My gift just gives me numbers above people's heads. A countdown of sorts and it tells me how much longer someone has to live. That's it. It's nothing special. How could I help a family I barely know with a gift like that?"

"We just need your presence there. You also know how to escape in tight situations if a battle does break out. We only have Jasper, Garrett, me and Char with military training…we need someone from the other side."

"The criminal side." I chuckled, watching people pass us and checking their countdowns. "If I agree to this…what do I get out of it?"

"A new life…you get to say you helped us evade the Volturi…"

"Yes, I understand Peter." I watched a man and slowly walked behind him, with Peter following behind me. "Fine, I'll do it. I'll be there in a week."

"Five days."

"Peter…I am not above murdering my own kind." I growled at him, my eyes darting around.

"Four and we call it straight."

"Fine! Fucking four, now can I eat please? I'll be at the Cullen house in four days. They still in Canada?"

"Forks, Washington, you'll smell the scents the moment you walk into the town…follow it west and you'll hit the house."

"I'll be there." I snapped, flipping my hair back and following the man into another alley.

"No robbin' banks on the way there…however, I am not opposed to grand theft auto." He grinned, winking at me.

"Peter, shut the fuck up and get out of here. I'll see you at the Cullen house." I followed my meal towards the back of the alley.

"Oh, and you might as well enjoy that human…no huntin' nothin' in Forks that have two legs."

"Seriously? Damn it." I growled, turning the guy around and devouring his neck.

"Cleanest eater I've ever seen." Peter replied, before running off into the darkness. His laughter echoing off the alley walls as I growled to protect my kill.

"Fuckin' redneck."

After stashing away the body, I headed off towards the west coast. Despite that I wasn't pleased to be roped into a protection detail; I had to admit I was excited to see how this would all work out. The Volturi against the Cullen coven. I laughed my way towards Washington, grinning like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this probably isn't the best. I was editing when I got the call that my Grammie passed away. So, this would have been out sooner but I just didn't want to do it. I had no energy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. **

**I own nothing. I do not own history nor do I own the Twilight books. I wish I owned Jasper but that is a completely other story. :D**

* * *

><p>"Good God, Peter, you weren't kidding when you said you'd smell them once you hit the town." I replied, shuddering as I took in a deep breath.<p>

"Yeah, they have strong scents." Peter replied, looking directly at me. "You know, you look good with golden eyes."

"I feel very thirsty…" I responded, looking around at the streets. "But I'm in control. It took three days for my eyes to change color. I'm upset at it."

"It's a nice change, Colette and I know it's not an easy change, I'm proud of you." Peter nodded as Char came into view. "Char and I are trying, but we did slip up a bit. Hence the red eyes."

"Well, are you two just gonna stand there or are you guys gonna come to the house with me?" Char asked, cocking her hip and crossing her arms but a smile was gracing her lips. Char had been my friend for years and I couldn't imagine my life without her.

"I don't want your wife to kick my ass…" I started to tell Peter but then took off past her, running full speed towards the house. I could hear Peter and Char behind me, not far off my tail. The scents got stronger and stronger until it was nearly unbearable. The urge to mark territory was overwhelming but this was not mine to mark, and while it was usually a male's job to mark, a single female vampire could do the job also.

"They're here Jasper." I heard Edward's voice from inside the house. His voice hasn't changed, the slight disapproving tone was still there and it was laced with disgust. Poor Eddie, did I need to remind him what he did in Chicago when he was turned? I may not have been alive but Jasper sure told me stories about the Cullen family and their trophy son.

I heard several pairs of feet come towards the porch as I stood in the tree line, away from their eyes. The urge o turn around and run was nearly tearing at my muscles. I knew if a fight broke out, I would be completely out numbered, hence why I wanted to run. Peter and Char coming to a stop behind me, watching the house as vampires piled out. They looked like a perfect family and a shot of jealousy ran through me before I could stop it. It was something I was deprived of as a human and now as a vampire. It wasn't right to me.

"You can come out Peter, Char. The wolves aren't here." Jasper's voice rang out and I almost died all over again. His voice. I could just see the sparkle in his eyes as he said it. The way his blonde hair would fall into his eyes and how he would flick his head to the side naturally to get the hair away from his face accompanied this image. But…his voice.

The sound of his voice was like smooth honey and I fell in love with how his voice sounded all over again. It was drawing you in with that slight southern accent you could hear in his words. Peter and Char walked past me, winking and showing themselves to the family. "Well, how ya doin' fucker?"

"I'm doin'." Jasper chuckled, embracing Peter and Charlotte. I could feel the love radiating from all of them. They were Jasper's best friends, the two people who helped him when he thought he was a lost cause. They told him he was something worth fighting for. "And you?"

"We're doing wonderful, Major." Char grinned, nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her dark orange eyes were glittering in excitement and she barely had enough time to get out her next sentence fast enough. "We did bring a guest. Since you needed numbers, we couldn't think of anyone better than the woman who sees numbers herself."

"Colette?" Jasper grinned, looking behind Peter to see exactly where I was. If I could blush, I would be. His whole face lit up as he put two and two together. Obviously it equaled four and he knew he was right. "She's here?"

"Yeah, I found her snooping around in Chicago. Ya know, you can never get her to leave there for too long." Peter chuckled, crossing his arms and raising a perfect eyebrow. "She was too busy protecting her legacy."

"She's still up on that?" Emmett laughed, his voice carrying over the trees making my ears hurt but it was a welcoming sound. I hadn't heard it in so long and all the memories came flooding back. "I don't expect anything less from her."

"Who are we talking about?" A soft, small voice asked. I found that I liked that voice, it was so innocent. With just that small question, I knew why I was here, hiding in the trees. I wanted to protect her and everything around her. She was small and quiet.

"Colette Dillinger. She's an old friend of ours." Peter replied, nodding to a girl, Bella I think, who was attached to Edward's side.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" She asked, looking around in confusion as she tried to piece together her own question. She was still relatively young, so she must still be having trouble remembering her human memories. Which was normal, some came back some didn't.

"You're probably thinking of John Dillinger." I spoke up, stepping out of the tree line and presenting myself to the family. "The infamous bank robber. He was my older brother." I grinned, my golden eyes turning towards Jasper. "Jasper James Whitlock…"

"Colette Evelyn Dillinger. How have you been?" He smiled, walking towards me. His eyes were still lit up like a Christmas tree and I found myself never wanting to look away from them.

"I've been pretty damn good." I smiled back, leaning into his embrace. His arms wrapped around me and I inhaled his scent, holding him close. There was a shock that flowed through us as our skin touched, but we both ignored it as he hugged tighter.

"I've missed you. After 1963 I haven't heard from you." Jasper whispered to me, slowly pulling away to look down at me.

"I know. It was a tough time since then." I smiled softly, looking up into his dark honey eyes as his hair fell in his face. I tried not to act like a love sick school girl while I stared at him but it may have been a bit difficult.

"Hey! Jasper! Share our little bank robber with the rest of us!" Emmett yelled, coming over and grabbing me, spinning me around. I grabbed onto him, knowing he wouldn't drop me but it was still a natural reaction to hold on to something when you are in the air with little support.

"Emmett!" I laughed, hitting his shoulders lightly. "I get it! I get it! I missed you too!"

"Never, ever, go that long without talking to us! We all thought the worst!" Emmett said, setting me down. "We thought the feds got ya!"

I waved my hand, scoffing. "Please, Melvin Purvis took his own life in 1960; I was full clear ahead after that." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walking to Rose. "Hello Rose. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Colette." She smiled softly, hugging me to her. "Let me introduce you to the new member of the family. This is Bella Swan. She's Edward's mate."

"Nice to meet you Bella." I told her, holding out my hand for her.

"Nice to meet you too Colette." She gripped my hand and I hissed, quietly, trying not to make her go into a frenzy. "Sorry, newborn strength."

"You're very well behaved for a newborn. I'm surprised you didn't get defensive when we all showed up." I said to her, looking her over.

"She's not a pet!" Edward hissed at me.

My eyes snapped to his. "I'm sure you remember what _you _were like as a newborn, I suggest you back up the attitude. I am not above killing my own kind."

"_I've missed her so much." _We all heard Emmett say to Jasper.

Edward hissed quietly before looking back at me. "Sorry Colette. I'm a bit protective."

"Understandable. She's a new vampire; you don't know how she is going to act. We only have how we acted to go by. I was just making an observation."

"Hey! Dillinger! When did you start hunting animals?" Emmett yelled from across the yard.

"About four days ago." I chuckled and walked back over to Jasper, coming to a stop by his side. I tried not to notice how perfect my height was next to him. "Not the easiest to switch to."

"Tell me about it." Jasper whispered, winking down at me. "Alice is around here somewhere, and so is Esme and Carlisle…"

"It's fine, I'll see them eventually." I grinned, looking everyone over. "So, does someone want to explain to me what's going on…so I know exactly what I'm going up against?"

"I'll explain it, little bird." Emmett said, walking over towards the house.

I flinched at the nickname, it reminding me of my brother as I followed him into the house. I felt Peter bringing up my side as I walked with Emmett towards the living room. I could literally feel Bella's curiosity being aimed at me, and I knew I would have to tell her stories of my past. Not that I minded but sometimes bringing up my brother tore open old wounds that I have tried for years to keep closed. However, I knew they would never be closed; they were a part of me. I was walking history.

"The long version or the Cliff Notes venison?" Emmett asked as he collapsed on the couch.

"Cliff Notes right now, I'll ask my questions." I replied, sitting down on the loveseat with a ram rod straight back, keeping my defense up.

"Alright. Edward and Bella met in high school, Bella was human, Edward a vampire. They got married, had sex on the honeymoon and then popped out a child that happened to be half-human, half-vampire. The Volturi got wind of it and are coming here to not only destroy Renesmee but the rest of us. We need numbers to prove to them that Renesmee is not a threat." Emmett informed as everyone else filed into the room.

"Alright…" I blinked, looking over at Edward and Bella. "First question, how did you survive?"

"She almost didn't make it. She almost died giving birth but I was able to inject my venom into her." Edward supplied, holding Bella to him. A strong arm was around her and I made a mental note not to pick a fight where Bella was concerned. It would end in my ultimate demise.

"Before we launch into battle plans like I know you guys are about to do…maybe we should learn about Colette?" Bella asked quietly. "Are you really John Dillinger's sister?"

"In the flesh…well…marble." I grinned and shrugged.

"I kept her wanted poster." Rose smiled, looking at me. "I knew you'd want to see it again one day when it didn't hurt so much…I can show Bella."

"Go for it." I nodded to her as she ran upstairs. "At the time, I was ashamed of that poster but as the year passed, I became proud of it."

"It's scary, being able to sit in a house with someone who was famous for robbing banks and killing people back in the 1930's." Peter spoke up, leaning back against the couch as Char snuggled into his side. "She was made out to be harsh, cold, and selfish but once you actually get to break the ice around her heart, she's a nice kid."

"That's not what the Bureau of Investigation thought at the time." Rose said, handing the old, folded paper to Bella.

"Well, once you kill a federal agent and help your brother escape from prison, you kind of lose the 'girl next door' charm." I said smiling and watching Bella. Her small hands unfolded the paper and took in its contents.

"Wow…this is…wow." She whispered, nearly speechless. "I'm sitting in a room with a infamous vampire and holding a piece of history in my hands."

"Better get used to that feeling, Bella." Char said, leaning over to look at her. "We all come from some part of history. We're walking history."

"Now, before we go into life stories, I know that Edward can read minds, Peter just knows shit, Jasper can manipulate emotions, and Alice can see the future…am I missing anyone?" I asked, looking around.

"Bella is a mental shield, we're still working on figuring out how powerful but I couldn't read her mind when she was human. Besides that you aren't missing anyone. As more people come in, we'll fill you in on who is gifted and who isn't." Edward replied to me, rubbing Bella's side. "Now what is your gift?"

"How did you know she had a gift?" Char grinned, watching Edward as he shuffled very human like in his seat.

"I looked into her mind and it's a bit confusing." He admitted, which I gave him points for. He was being honest.

"It's weird. I see countdown's above people's heads, both human and vampire. It tells me how much longer someone has to live. I can change it if it gets too low. For example, I was walking the streets a few years back and saw someone's countdown drop drastically to only a few seconds. They were about to cross and street and I pulled them back as a car sped by. Their countdown instantly gained back the time they had lost in those few seconds." I shrugged. "I can turn it off when I want. I'm not looking at numbers now because I really don't feel like turning it back on."

"Can you see yours?"

"Yes, mine is different from everyone else's. I can see mine on my wrist since I obviously can't look into a mirror at every given moment. My countdown is always on and never shuts off."

"Really?" Bella asked, finally tearing her eyes away from my wanted poster. "How much time do you have left?"

"Bella!" Edward chastised, shaking his head disapprovingly while Bella looked down in guilt.

I held up my hand. "Honest question." I chuckled and looked down at my right wrist. "I have 49 years, 8 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, 7 hours, 47 minutes, and 21 seconds."

"So you'll die June 13, 2060 at 11:34 at night?"

"I guess so." I shrugged, leaning back against the couch. "Any decision can influence your countdown. It can speed it up or slow it down. For example, if I make the decision to leave the house to pursue…other things, it could either drastically gain time or lose time."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed." I nodded, crossing my legs. "And now you know why the Volturi and I aren't exactly on good terms. They want me to tell them how much they have left with every decision they make. I refused. I really don't want to live in Italy. Not into the whole royalty thing."

"So why is it confusing to look into your mind? I see numbers being thrown around. I thought you turned your gift off?"

"It is off. My gift can be very confusing if someone were to look through my eyes at it all. They would just see a bunch of numbers, kind of like how your computer spits out numbers on the screen when it crashes. It's my gifts own defensive mechanism. I can always tell when someone is looking into my mind because the numbers move everywhere and are no longer in order if its turned on, if it's turned off, I can tell by my own numbers on my wrist." I looked pointedly at Edward who avoided my gaze. "And I'm not sure if it would be the same with Bella's shield since she would only be protecting my mind."

"Well, once we figure her gift out, we can see how it affects yours." Jasper told me, smiling softly. Once again, I tried not to fall.

"We'll need a lot of training…everyone will." Peter said, leaning forward. "Time to get into the battle plans."

"I suggest we wait until Garrett gets here." Jasper offered. "We can use some of his skills. We'll have four people on the military side and one on the criminal side; we'll be more than prepared if a battle ensues."

"And I'm great at getting out of tight spots." I replied, grinning from ear to ear as Peter smirked at me.

"Told ya we would need ya."

I grinned.

"We may have to do it earlier. There's something we aren't telling you." Edward admitted quietly making all of us look at him.

"Oh?" Char inquired, getting out of Peter's embrace. "Explain, please?"

"Victoria."

Hisses were heard from all around the room. Carlisle and Esme had joined us and I was welcomed with hugs as Edward started to explain. One good thing about being a vampire, you can multitask like a pro. Alice skipped down and hugged me also, grinning and then sitting down next to Rose. I sat back down next to Jasper and continued to listen. I was vaguely aware of his arm draped around the back of the couch. I tried to stay as focused as possible.

"Okay, so let me get this straight…Victoria has been trying to get Bella for years…and you never caught her?" I asked, looking around at the Cullen's who kept their heads down. "How could you be so stupid?"

"She's hard to find-"

"Don't give me that. She wants to be found. She wants revenge for what happened to her mate. She wants you to find her but you just sit here. She's given you more than enough clues!"

"Colette, I don't think you understand. She's vicious and feral-"

"Well I would be too if I lost my mate! Any of us would be!" I threw my arms up exasperated.

"You have a mate?" Alice asked, watching me and looking confused. Why she would be confused, I wouldn't have any idea.

"No, I'm just speaking hypothetically." I sighed, rubbing my face. "This isn't the problem. The problem is she is out there…right now…knowing we are still sitting here, not doing a damn thing. Bella's life, human or not, will forever hang in the balance until Victoria is defeated."

Peter looked around the group, settling his eyes on me. "Numbers?"

"They keep changing. Bella's countdown can't decide how long it wants." I said, turning my gift on and watching it. "It's been like that every time I give it a quick check."

"You can see Bella's countdown? She's a shield!" Edward cried in outrage.

"_I'm about sick of you, Eddie and it's only been a few hours since I got here." _I glared at him. "The countdown's have nothing to do with the mind. It's the soul. And her soul is being affected by our decisions and everyone she's ever come into contact with, which means Victoria. If she knows Bella is no longer human, it'll be easier to come for her."

"She won't get anywhere near this house." Emmett said, nodding his head to more himself than anyone else.

"And we have three people who have experience with newborns." Jasper spoke up from next to me. He looked at Peter and Charlotte. "So even if she is creating another army, she won't get very far than she did last time."

"So she's tried this before?" I asked, leaning forward and placing my forearms on my knees.

"About two years back she created an army in Seattle, and brought them here. Victoria knew Edward wouldn't leave Bella's side and found them." Emmett answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And I'm guessing she escaped, yes?" I asked rolling my eyes and leaning back against the couch. "Of course she did."

"We'll need to send out scouts, check the area she has been in. Find out if she has any newborns or any vampires on her side and if so, how many. We'll go from there." Peter replied, slipping into military mode.

"I'll go." Emmett said, standing. "Last I heard she was near Portland."

"I'll go with Emmett. I refuse to just sit here. We should have done this earlier." Rosalie spoke up and went to stand next to her husband and mate. I smiled at them, catching Rose's eyes.

"Yes, well, we needed numbers for both problems. Now would be a good time to knock everything out." Carlisle said, agreeing with Peter.

Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking at Bella. "I'd take Nessie to the reservation for a while."

"I'm sure Jacob wouldn't have a problem with that." Bella whispered and stood up, grabbing her phone to make the call.

"We need to take turns in hunting. We'll go in groups. No one is to be alone at any time until we figure this out." Peter ordered, standing up to face all of us. "Carlisle, Esme and Bella in one group. Alice, Jasper and Char in the other. Colette, myself and Edward in the last one. Once Rose and Emmett get back, they'll pick the groups. Until then, we are all evenly balanced out with gifts, experience, and strength."

"I thought I was the one to give the orders?" Jasper smirked; settling back against his seat and watching Peter take charge.

"Sorry Major, you'll get your rank back later today."

Jasper rolled his eyes, standing up also. "Now, a group must always be here at the house, for safety measures. One group will go hunting now, and return to relieve another group. When you are not hunting, I want you either training or talking strategy if Emmett and Rose do come back saying Victoria does have another army. We cannot waste time. Even if she doesn't, we still want to be prepared since we still have the Volturi coming. So take into consideration both accounts." Jasper looked at Peter. "However I don't agree with your groups. No offense to Carlisle and Esme, but they don't have the experience, I think you, Peter, should go into that group and Bella should go in Char's. I will go into Colette's. That way, Carlisle and Esme don't have to deal with a newborn and Char is experienced in it, plus, Alice would be able to see if something happened with her."

"Fine. Change of plans. Carlisle, Esme, and myself. Alice, Bella, and Char in the other, and finally Colette, Jasper, and Edward. Good?" Peter raised his eyebrow in annoyance.

"Don't get pissy Peter. He just pointed out a flaw in the plan." I grinned and winked at him in which he returned by flipping me off.

"Remember the Denali's are coming down soon, and we should have more vampires in the house. No one get territorial." Peter looked straight at me and I growled at him softly. I couldn't help it. It was instinct. "This is Cullen territory and they will mark it as such."

"Well, we consider you all family anyway." Esme spoke softly with a motherly smile on her face.

"Despite your feeding habits." Emmett grinned, punching Peter in the arm and winking at Char and I.

"Hey! I'm trying over here! Cut me some slack." I chuckled, joining everyone in standing. "Now, I guess my group will go first with hunting."

"Ugh, animal blood." Peter shuddered. "Can vampires puke?"

"Forcibly." I grinned walking out of the house and into the backyard. The moon was shining above in the clear sky. I was shocked, Forks was actually experiencing a clear sky. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting my inner demon slowly inch towards the surface.

"Ready?" Jasper asked, coming to lean on the rail next to me.

"As I ever will be. I mean, this is for a good cause…that's all I keep telling myself." I looked up at him. He smiled softly rubbing my back and walking down the few stairs to lead to the grass.

"Keep tellin' yourself that darlin', one day you might actually believe it." Jasper said, walking backwards so he could watch me. "You're doin' this because you want to, because you're not as mean as you lead on to be." With that, he zipped away towards the tree line. I watched him fade into the darkness and smiled to myself

"Come on Edward! I got shit to do!" I yelled to him, taking off onto the same path Jasper had just gone.

I made a mental note to catch up with Jasper when I returned to the house. As I ran after him, laughing at him, I couldn't help but feel a painful pull in my chest the farther away I got from him. I rubbed my chest and kept pushing to run towards the sound of a heartbeat. The only thought I could even think was; vampires can't get heart attacks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is late. I'm trying to make it so I update every Saturday because I really think I have some good ideas for this story. It is moving fast, which is what it is supposed to do, but if you read carefully, you won't miss anything. :D I hope you guys are enjoying it, please review also. It would mean a great deal, since I don't usually do Twilight stories. I want to know that I'm doing alright. Haha! This chapter, I give you a lot of insight on Colette's life. I hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This seemed to be moving very fast. Faster than any of us would have wanted. Peter, Char, and I had only gotten here a few days ago, and everything seemed to be going to hell already. It was moving at a fast pace and even my vampire brain was having trouble keeping up. I wished the world would slow down for a moment; let us figure out what we were going to do instead of jumping into this blind. It was moving too fast. So when I looked at Jasper, I was relieved to feel the world slow down a little bit.<p>

I knew I wanted to talk to Jasper but the way Peter was pacing around the room made me wonder if now was really the best time. So I sat down on the couch next to Jasper, who wrapped his arm around me as we watched Edward, Alice, and Peter go into a frenzy. Jasper and I kept turning our heads and it seemed like we were watching a tennis match the way Peter was walking so fast. Alice had resorted to rocking back and forth, which I learned made her more comfortable when looking into the future. Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration; obviously our thoughts were affecting whatever he was trying to get to. A look from him made me realize I was right, and I couldn't help but singing 'Dirty Little Secret' loudly in my head.

"Colette, will you stop singing that? I'm trying to concentrate!" Edward snapped, his golden eyes narrowing on me.

I snickered, leaning into Jasper and watching him. "Stay out of my head then. You're making my numbers go nuts."

"You're mind is in the forefront of everyone else's, I can't help it." He hissed, sitting down on the love seat and rubbing his temples.

"Something's not right." Peter mumbled rubbing his forehead; his gift was giving him a headache...so to speak. "I don't know what's wrong but something is. I'm…confused somehow."

"Alice has been having weird visions but they only last a few seconds, she can't make sense of them." Edward sighed, looking up at us all. "They must mean something though. But I think I hear Emmett and Rose coming back."

"We'll figure it all out, just give it time." Jasper murmured as he relaxed against the couch, his cowboy hat covering his eyes.

I stared out the window as Emmett and Rose's return reached our ears. I blinked in confusion, they had just left a few hours ago, and surely they couldn't be back and have information. We had ordered them to call us if they found anything; they were meant to stay there. I stood up and opened the door as they came into view, stepping aside to let them pass into the living room.

"Hey guys! Is this the 'Gifted Vampire Club'? Did we interrupt your meeting?" Emmett exclaimed, waving his hands in the air with a big grin. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing, what did you find out?" Jasper questioned as he stood up, tipping the hat back on his head. "Anything reliable?"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, looking at Emmett. "We went hunting…didn't we?"

"No, we sent you to Portland to find out about Victoria." Peter reminded them, watching carefully what they were on about. Maybe he won't be confused for long. Seeing Peter like that was sad, he always knew everything and to see him with his gift going haywire was depressing.

"Victoria's up and about again? Huh, that's news." Emmett shrugged, scratching his head. "What are we gonna do about that?"

"Seriously?" I asked, watching them as they shook their head. "You don't remember?"

"No."

"Now is not to play games Emmett!" Jasper hissed, baring his teeth.

I tapped Jasper on his shoulder, easing him up. It was quick but I saw his teeth go towards my hand, like he was gonna nip at it in annoyance. I rolled my eyes and looked at Emmett with narrow eyes. "You don't remember us telling you to go Portland to find Victoria's hiding spot?"

"No."

"You believe you were hunting?"

"Yes, I mean, I caught a bear. Easy to take down, he was pissed." Emmett grinned at me.

"Edward."

"He's telling the truth, he fully believes he went out to hunt." He told me, and Jasper eased up out of his light crouch.

"We need to work on Bella's shield." Peter said, nodding to all of us. "First thing in the morning."

"Someone fill Emmett and Rose in," I said walking towards the door. "Let them know what's happened. Edward, call Carlisle and tell him to tell the Denali's to get here soon, maybe Eleazar can somehow tell us what happened."

"Good idea Colette." Peter praised as he dropped his hands from his head. "However, Char and I are gonna try to hunt…how the hell you guys can hunt animals and actually like it is beyond me. I have to try to keep it down."

Char and Peter sped out of the house and Edward went to the front porch to call Carlisle at the hospital. Emmett and Rose went with Jasper so he could explain what they 'missed' when they were 'hunting'. I didn't know if Eleazar could help us with this, but I knew he saw gifts, perhaps he could see what gift Emmett and Rose came in contact with.

I rubbed my face. This is exactly what we feared would happen. However, we did get one bit of information. For some reason, I knew she wasn't in Portland, Oregon. It was just a hunch we all followed because that's where she was last seen. Now, we had nothing to go on. I rubbed my face in frustration again and pinched the bridge of my nose. This was not how we planned this to go.

Almost immediately before Emmett and Rose got back, my gift started to go haywire. Numbers started to appear everywhere and I had to turn it off so I could relax. Of course, I blamed it on Edward and while he could have been some cause of it, it never went that nuts before. Something was wrong or it was trying to tell me something. I walked back into the house and upstairs to the room that was said to be mine. I could hear Emmett and Jasper talking to each other, figuring out how this was going to go and what to do next.

I stood by the window watching the forest. I felt paranoid, like someone was watching me or always listening in. Of course, everyone could hear me. I could hear Rose sliding on jeans, and Esme flipping through a magazine. Emmett was writing something down on a piece of paper, it sounded like he was drawing a map the way the pen ripped across the sheet, and Edward was still on the phone.

"Colette?"

I turned around and looked at Bella standing in my doorway. "What can I do for you Bella?"

She stepped into the room and closed the door. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions…ya know? Find out what I learned in school was real and get to know you a little bit."

I smiled and walked towards the bed, climbing up on it and getting comfortable. "Come. Sit. What's on your mind?" I patted the place next to me.

"You know the movie _Public Enemies_?" She asked quietly, folding her legs underneath her. I nodded to her and she continued, "Is that movie the most accurate to your brother's life?"

"Kind of, sort of. All the movies are pretty good; they all have some facts behind them. There are some things they got wrong, like Pretty Boy Floyd was killed four months after Johnny was shot, Johnny did smuggle guns into the jail but was not there for the escape. You see that as soon as the movie starts. There wasn't a shootout at the apartment where Baby Face Nelson was hiding but where Johnny, Billie, and I were living and no one was actually credited with Johnny's death but three agents, Charles Winstead; Clarence Hurt; and Herman Hollis, were recognized for their actions. So…" I shrugged, trailing off. I knew the movie well and Johnny Depp played my brother perfectly, if he was a few inches taller and his hair line was back a bit, he could have been mistaken for him.

"Was your brother really…cold-hearted to the public?" She asked as she watched me, her eyes wide with amazement as she gathered new information.

I shook my head. "No. He was a sweet man. He cared what the public thought because he hid among them. When he was pinned as the one who killed police officer William O'Malley, the public completely started to hate him, even though no one knew exactly who the killer was. It seemed logical to blame Johnny but to this day I don't believe he was the one who did that. The public used to cheer him in the picture shows when they made announcements on him and jeered at the federal officers. He would steal the banks money, not the people's money. He also cared a lot about me; I was his world until his dying day. He loved me and made sure I was well taken care of. He never put me in harm's way until he knew I could handle it. He knew, at one point, Melvin Purvis would come after his family and he wasn't concerned with our other sister Audrey since she was married and had kids of her own. We hadn't talked to her in years so she was in the clear. Our father, well, Johnny didn't give two shits about him so he didn't even try to protect him. His main concern was me and his girlfriend Billie. She was a nice woman and she helped us a lot, housing us and I thought of her as my sister-in-law. She was simply amazing…I miss her." I got lost in my memory, probably giving more away than she wanted but as I looked at her, she seemed to be completely fascinated by my story.

"Were you with him when they raided that Inn?"

"The Raid of Little Bohemia Lodge?" I chuckled quietly. "No. Johnny didn't want me anywhere near that place. Said he had a bad feelin' and he sure did. After robbin' the bank he dropped me off on a side street by Billie's apartment. He knew the feds were watching the place but I was able to sneak in and stay safe for a while until Johnny came to pick both of us up. Billie was arrested not so late after that for 'harboring a criminal'."

"Did he actually get shot like they portray in the movies?"

"Johnny was shot when he went to escape from Eddie Green's house. When he returned to Michigan, he was shot in the left shoulder and he was able to get out of there days before the feds arrived. He came back and got me and we dropped out of sight by early July 1934 only to pop back up a week before he died."

"Where did you go?" She asked again, and I couldn't help but smile. It meant a lot that she wanted to know about me and the true story about what happened.

"We traveled around, never staying in the same place for more than one night. Johnny was a big fan of the Chicago Cubs so we always went to Wrigley's Field to watch them during June and July." I smiled at the memories. "We never did completely hide away. We wanted to give the public something to think about." I tapped my temple with a wide grin.

"I'm…I'm sorry if this question upsets you…I don't mean to make you sad. But…was his last words really 'Bye, Bye, blackbird?"

I shook my head but it didn't stop from the venom welling up in my eyes. "No. According to the FBI, he had no last words but others say his last words were 'You got me.' Though he always did refer to Billie as blackbird and I was his little bird. We were his world. We were gonna do one last job and we were gonna go away…down to Rio. It was the type of job that after you do it, you go away and lay low. We were gonna do it that Tuesday and we were gonna be gone Wednesday." I felt my eyes tear up with venom that would never fall and I quickly blinked it away. "He decided he wanted to go see a movie, and I stupidly agreed. We felt unstoppable at the time. Like nothing could touch us. And well…you know what happened after that."

"Where were you?" She asked quietly. "Why weren't you captured?"

"I got sick during the movie and I told Johnny I was gonna head back to Anna's house. It was only a few minutes before the end of the movie but I left and hid in an alley way. Not knowing it would be the same alley way Johnny would die in. I had changed my appearance; I dyed my hair black and lost a lot of weight. I was nearly unrecognizable so I was able to slip past the feds who were placed all around the Biograph."

"Did you see him go down?"

"I didn't technically see him get shot but I did watch his body hit the ground. I was hiding behind the trash can, next to his body. How they didn't see me, I don't know. However, the press found out that I was there a few days after. They got pictures of me in the alley by Johnny and the feds. They blamed the feds for not looking properly. They never saw me again…except for one more bank robbery that I did in Johnny's honor."

"So you heard him…"

"He was very soft; a bullet had pierced the back of his head and came out just below his right eye. He could barely talk. I don't know if he said anything or not. If he did, he was way too soft for me to hear, but one of the feds, Winstead, did lean down to hear, so perhaps he did say 'You got me.' I don't know for sure to be honest."

"What bank did you rob?"

"The very one we were gonna do before he died. We went in, got the money and got out. It only took about two minutes. The next day, we all fell off the map."

"Where did you go?"

"I went near California for a few months and then went to Texas, I traveled a lot. I learned from Johnny to never stay in one place for too long." I swallowed again and looked back at her. "I meet Peter and Char when I was coming back from Kansas."

"So…what do the feds think happened to you?"

"They think I died, of course. I'd be an old lady by now." I chuckled and settled back against my headboard. "It doesn't really matter anyway, my legacy died with Johnny's. My legacy was Johnny's. I technically only robbed one bank on my own; the rest was with my brother. When I got older, I was the getaway driver, and I was a damn good driver, let me tell you."

"If you could go back…would you do it all again?"

"In a heartbeat. I'd do everything the same, even go to the Biograph. Johnny's legend wasn't meant to go on, it was gonna end anyway and despite the way he died, I can't think of a better way for it to end. Melvin Purvis wasn't the one who killed him, and that's the one thing he didn't want. He didn't want to give Melvin the satisfaction." I smiled to myself, folding my hands in my lap. "So, Johnny got his wish."

"I'm sorry I asked you a bunch of questions." She said sheepishly, looking down at her hands.

"Hey, hey, don't feel bad. You are the first person to ever ask me if what the movies portrayed was true. I respect that, a lot. It means a lot to me. I'm living history and still being alive today, I can't really change facts of history without revealing what I am. So, if one person knows what exactly happen, then I'm content with that." I stopped for a second, rethinking. "Well, technically a whole family knows now since I know YOU'VE ALL BEEN LISTENING!"

"_Sorry Colette!" _Jasper laughed from somewhere downstairs.

"_It was interesting! You couldn't help but to listen!" _Emmett defended sounding slightly offended.

"_I love you?" _I heard Alice giggle from her room.

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled and leaned back against the headboard. "The one place I do want to go is the Dillinger Museum in Indiana." I grinned big, and I could tell by Bella's reaction she was slightly put off by it. "Just to see if I'm…recognized."

"_You could be revealed!" _I heard Edward hiss from down the hall.

"I can always change my appearance or something." I shrugged even though he couldn't see me; he could still hear the movement. "Or I'm the granddaughter of Audrey Dillinger. It is on record that her daughter had a daughter also. So, I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and looked at Bella. "Is he always this stuck up?"

A growl echoed around the house making most of the 'children' laugh. Bella, however, nodded which made us laugh even more. I held my stomach and shook my head. "Alright, okay, enough with the laughter!" Edward grumbled, walking upstairs to his room.

"I'm going to hunt; maybe I can find Peter and Char. I love it when Char gets riled up, she looks like a pissed off porcupine when I sneak up on her kill." I swung my legs off the bed and went to my 'window wall' as I liked to call it. "I'll be back in a few hours' guys! I'll be with Peter!"

"Be safe Colette!" Alice yelled from her room even though I could hear her if she whispered. "Don't head left! There are humans!"

"Well damn, there goes my snack." I winked at Bella and hopped out of my window, heading north towards Peter and Char, their trail strong.

I didn't know if they knew, but I considered them my family now. I wanted a family so bad for so long and now I've gotten one. I couldn't leave if I wanted to, something was pulling me. I rubbed my chest and ran faster, the pull becoming stronger and I knew I would have to talk to Carlisle or Peter soon. Something was happening to me and I was anxious about it.

I didn't need Peter's gift to know that we would figure everything out sooner than we think. A storm was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for sticking with this story. I know it's starting off a bit slow, but hang on in there please! You'll find out why I made Colette, John Dillinger's sister soon! I promise! Thank you to the people who review, I really appreciate it. **

**So here is the other chapter. :] Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So, you gonna fill me in on why I haven't seen or heard from you in the last 47 years?"Jasper asked the next day, walking into my room. I turned to him and smiled, putting a book back onto the shelf. "Do you know how worried this family has been?"<p>

"Jasper, please, Bella didn't know who I was and wasn't even alive, Edward and I never see eye to eye-"

"But everyone else cares about you. Don't make excuses." He told me. I watched him sit down on my bed as I leaned against the wall. "Then, we find out Peter knew exactly where you were for all those years. You went to see him and Char but can't make the few extra miles to see me?"

"Jasper you know it's not like that. I made a decision to stay away and all of our countdowns changed, it was for the greater good. You would have died a few years back…for good." I replied, walking towards him and taking my stop next to him on the bed. "I-"

"Don't use your gift as an excuse, Colette. I can feel that you are lying." Jasper mumbled, looking over to the wall. "Did we say or do something that made you stay away?"

"Of course not, you know I love this family. You've done nothing wrong. I just thought it would be better to keep away then to come visit."

"You know we're not letting you leave this time, right?" He asked with a small smile. I couldn't help but stare for a few seconds.

"Knowing you and Emmett, of course. I'm stuck with you guys aren't I?"

"_And going to high school!" _

"I've never been to high school. I was always home schooled so it would be a good change." I chuckled, shaking my head. "But…"

"No, no buts, you are staying here." Jasper said, his eyes were starting to get dark and I raised my chin up in a small challenge. I knew what he was trying to do, it was a habit and it was a part of him. We all knew who this was.

"Back down Major," I warned, my voice never wavering. "I'm not one of your newborns."

"I apologize Colette." He said quietly, nearly unheard. I watched his eyes slowly regain their golden color as he looked at me. "Anyway, what have you been up to since I've last seen you?"

"Walking around Chicago and avoiding the Volturi. Seems like I'm a sitting duck for them now since they are coming here. They're gonna shit when they see me." I chuckled, shrugging. What could you do when it came to the Volturi? If they asked me to join, I would have no other choice. They are only refused once, the second time you either come by force or you die. A good friend of mine in the Volturi, Chelsea, could tell you that. "Other than that, I've done nothing. What about you and Alice?"

He chuckled softly, his eyes casting downward. He suddenly found the carpet interesting. "There is no 'me and Alice' anymore. We got a divorce a few years ago."

"What? Why?"

"What else? A vision." He smiles slightly, raising his left shoulder up in a shrug. "I still love her, I will always love her, but she said she can see her mate and I will not stand in the way of that. She told me mine was coming also, sooner than hers." He leaned back against the headboard. "It's not the waiting that is hurting."

I nodded. I knew that feeling all too well. Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful, but not knowing which to do is the worst kind of suffering. Alice always depended way too much on her visions and it was going to cost her one day. It already cost her her marriage to Jasper but by the looks of it, neither of them really minded. I looked up at him, "Do you think this will all work out? I mean, do you think we'll be able to get Victoria and show the Volturi that Nessie is not a threat?"

I had met Nessie earlier in the day before she was whisked back off towards La Push. The stench of dog was way too much for me and I had to leave the house until it aired out. I liked Jacob, don't get me wrong, but his scent was just something I could not handle. He obviously couldn't get over the fact of my smell and that I was John Dillinger's sister. It seemed to stump him for a moment or two while he looked back and forth between Jasper and I for conformation. I had to laugh at it before I left.

"We'll do the best we can. There could be lives lost. Victoria is not someone you take lightly. She's strong and she's fast. And a lot like you, she can get out of tight situations fast. She's smart."

"Well…we'll see about that." I grinned and made my way to the window. "I'm too tough, too smart, and too fast for her. I'll be able to get her."

"_Something is telling me that we need to go to 2053 Cooper Street in Indianapolis, Indiana." _We heard Peter mumble from downstairs. I perked up and looked at Jasper, who was looking back at me with dark eyes. For some reason that address struck something within me._"But then my gift is telling me to go to 456 Northridge Drive."_

"I know those addresses…why do I know those addresses?" I whispered, walking to the door and swinging it open to walk downstairs. It would help if I was downstairs with Peter, hopefully he could help me out.

"Well, you should know them…" Peter told me as I walked into the living room. "The first one is John's birth home and the second is yours."

"But why would your gift be telling you to go there?" I asked. There was no point. I couldn't even remember how to get to Johnny's birth home and I knew very little about how to get to mine before you pass the Mooresville sign. "There's absolutely nothing there that could help us in this situation."

"Plus, Cooper Street barely exists anymore. Most of it was demolished due to the construction of I-70." Edward said as he walked in from the outside where Bella was practicing with Char. He was right, I remembered reading something about it in the newspaper and feeling a sick feeling in my gut.

"But the house still stands." Peter informed. He was serious, wasn't he? "I know it does."

"It does but there is nothing there to help us." said Edward, sitting down at the table. His hands were folded over each other and he was watching us as we started to put two and two together.

"Have you been there? How could you possibly know?"

"Okay, settle down, guys, settle down. I know this is stressful but we don't need to go to each other's throats." Carlisle soothed, lowering his hands so Peter sat down also. Carlisle just had that effect, the ability to get us all calmed down with just his soft words. "We need to be calm about this, now is not the time to make rash decisions."

"No, now is the time to get Garrett down so we can make battle plans. It's coming faster than we thought. It'll either come here or we will go there." Peter explained, his hands waving around. "And I don't want it close to this town."

"And I refuse to be any more of a sitting duck than I already am." I spoke up; my arms were crossed underneath my breasts.

"But we don't know where 'there' is!" Rose sighed heavily, running her perfectly manicured nails through her golden locks.

"Someone go check on Bella, see how she's doing." Peter sighed. "She may be our only salvation to this. We will depend on her more than anyone if this is gonna go how I think it will. We need to be ready."

Jasper nudged me and I nodded, getting up to walk outside. Bella and Char were executing moves around each other. Bella learned quick with the fighting part, using her shield would have to wait until we had someone who could actually get around it. Bella was learning quickly and I felt a small amount of pride well up inside my chest as she flipped over Char. I could tell she was getting a bit agitated with Bella, who kept spinning out of the way instead of swinging. Bella was on offense when she should have been on defense. I shook my head, chuckling as Char caught Bella and pushing her into the ground.

"Swing, Bella! Don't just use aerial assaults!" I instructed watching from the deck. I saw Bella nod and then there was a clash of metal as Bella's fist connected with Char's face. I tried so hard not to snicker as the crack on the side of Char's face started to heal.

Bella looked absolutely embarrassed and clasped her hands over her mouth in horror. "Oh, my, Char I am so sorry!" Char waved her off and went on offense as Bella came back at her after a little bit of coaxing.

"Hey Stock Market!" Emmett yelled as he made his way over to me. I rolled my eyes before looking back at the girls wrestling, a smile pulling at my lips.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because you're like the Stock Market, you see numbers and know when it crashes." He smiled, coming to a stop next to me. His large frame was casting a slight shadow over me, blocking out the sun, which was attempting to break free from the clouds but seemed to be losing the fight. "Only dealing with lives. Anyway, whatcha doin'?"

"I'm not sure really, there are just numbers flying around and I'm trying to figure out what they mean and why I am seeing them." I sighed. "It's kind of like the matrix. Oh, and I'm watching Bella and Char obviously. She's learning. I'm proud of her."

"Perhaps you see numbers for every living thing?" He asked, turning his eyes to the girls also. He seemed to just want to skip over the obvious and go straight to the problem. That's what a brother does. I considered him my brother, he was very protective of the people he loved and I was not excluded from it.

"No, cause it doesn't show up when I hunt animals."

"Maybe your gift is in overdrive?" I looked at him. Overdrive? "Well, think about it. When something stressful happens, Alice, Jasper, and Edward's gifts go crazy. I'm sure Peter is getting insignificant facts about things; that could be why he said your addresses, so why should yours be any different? You're probably seeing everyone's numbers all mixed together or just numbers in general that could mean something or not."

"When did you get so smart?" I chuckled at him. He really wasn't as dumb as he looks. He was a lot smarter than many people give him credit for. He paid attention and because he likes to look at the brighter sides of life, it makes him seem stupid.

"I'm not as dumb as I seem." He laughed and looked out at the forest. "I've also seen how you and Jasper act around each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid, Dillinger, that you are not and its highly offensive to your name."

"I feel a pull towards him and when he is away, it's painful. I've known him for nearly 60 years but the pain has never been this intense."

"It's because you live with him now, his scent is in your senses, deeper than it ever has been. It's stirred a certain part of your demon. It recognized it."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I felt the same thing with Rose, still do."

"No…you are not-No!"

"Deny it all you want. One day you won't be able to fight it anymore. You'll just mark him." He replied, looking at the Bella flip over Char. "Jasper feels it too, by the way."

I watched him take off towards the middle of the forest to meet Charlotte and sighed. These numbers were making my head spin. I continued to try to sort out the numbers, only having a few disappear at once. Something Emmett had said made sense, maybe these numbers did have a purpose. Emmett had come back with no memory of Portland, only that he went with Rose. That's when the numbers started. Somehow my gift connected to those words.

So what made them significant? They weren't addresses, phone numbers, or bank accounts. They were either way too long or a bit too short. There were only two letters, N and W. I stared intently at the numbers, watching them disappear slowly. Maybe these were numbers of places I have been too…

"_That only thing that is important is where somebody is goin', not where they've been." _Johnny's voice whispered in my memory. It struck a chord inside me and I instantly sparked up.

"They're coordinates!" I screamed, running to the house at the fastest speed possible. I zipped past Edward, nearly knocking him over into Jasper as the numbers got in order. I grabbed a marker, going to the wall, "Esme, I owe you a new wall!" I yelled as the numbers started to fade fast. I quickly uncapped the sharpie and wrote the numbers on the plaster.

"Colette!" Edward hissed when he came into the room. Edward would always get on my nerves. We fight like true brother and sister but this was pushing it a bit too far. "That is not paper!"

"Shut the hell up Edward! I know! But I know where Victoria is!" With that last statement, everyone came into the room. I pointed to the wall as I put the marker on the table. "These are coordinates to her location. The numbers were jumbled up at the beginning but when Emmett said something, it just clicked and they got organized!"

'43°39′54″N - 70°16′9″W' were written on the wall in black and I was standing next to it in excitement. Everyone's countdowns went back to normal and I could see how much they all had left. Peter punched the numbers into the computer and started to laugh.

"We had the wrong Portland. It's Portland, Maine she's at."

"Alright, two people head to these coordinates, find out what's there, if the same thing happened again like it did too Emmett and Rose, we'll have to work on Bella's shield more before we do anything." Jasper ordered, slipping into the Major slowly. "We will also have to find out who erased Emmett and Rose's memory, but we'll figure that out later."

"I'll go." I said, nodding. It should be an easy trip and I knew my way around Portland, Maine. It was a beautiful area and I was dying to go back. Plus, I would get away from Edward.

"No you won't-Peter and Char will. You will stay here." Jasper said looking dead at me. He seemed to slip in Major mode way too often. I looked at Edward, wondering if this was normal, and when he shook his head, I just knew. Emmett was right but I would continue to deny it until I couldn't.

"Oh no. You guys wanted my help so I offered it. It's only a scout mission and I know the area."

"I said no."

"I don't give a damn what you say, Jasper, I'm going." I went to turn around to walk out the door to get ready to leave when a strong grip was on my arm and there was no way to break free from it while keeping my arm intact. I looked into Jasper's dark, pitch black eyes as they stared into my golden ones. "I said no, Colette. Peter and Char will go."

I growled deep and loud making everyone flinch back. However, Jasper's returning and challenging growl was louder and more menacing then mine and it ordered my submission. I held eye contact as long as I could as his chest continued to vibrate and puff out, showing dominance. A small whimper escaped my throat and made me tuck my chin to my chest, my eyes darting to the floor as quickly as possible. I offered my submission in this innocent and vulnerable form, and he took it, sending his scent towards me in strong waves. I tried not to breathe it in but it was so strong and I couldn't help it. The scent attacked me and it took all my focus and control not to let my inner demon loose to challenge him or throw him on the ground and mark him. It was so intense that if he didn't stop soon, I would just be running on instinct alone. He continued to watch me until he felt satisfied that I was no longer a threat and turned toward the family, no longer "the brother".

"Peter, Char, go to these coordinates. Go now."

"Yes, Major."

"Jasper…" Bella whispered in shock.

"You're not dealing with Jasper, Bella. That is the Major."

I whimpered again and he dragged me towards my room as the family continued to talk. _"Should we let him take her?" _I heard Bella ask.

"_Believe me, he won't hurt her. He'll just talk…or pace."_

"_Why?"_

"_Protecting a mate...and showing who is dominate in the relationship." _Peter informed her and I tried to block it out but I knew he was telling the truth. Now it would only be a matter of time before Major recognized me as his mate, he was in control now so he knew who I was.

"_I didn't think they were…together." _

"_They aren't. Not yet. They will be, believe me." _Peter said before running out with Char.

I growled low in my throat but Major's growl back shut me up again. I whimpered when we walked into the room and he closed the door, locking it behind him. He pushed me onto the bed and paced in front of the dresser, not letting me out of his sight. I sat still on the bed, like a statue and just continued to watch Jasper walk. His body was tense and venom was dripping from his mouth. I knew that if I even moved and inch, Major would be on me in a half a heartbeat, marking me and claiming. I wasn't fully accepting of it yet even if I craved it.

I knew this would cause more problems than solutions in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll be going on "vacation" if you will, Thursday. I'm going back up to Jersey and on the way back down to the crap hole that is Georgia, we will be stopping in Delaware to see a friend of mine and in North Carolina to see my uncle. This is really to see if we can move either back home to New Jersey, or go to Manchester, New Hampshire or Jacksonville, North Carolina. So wish us luck! I'll probably update on vacation but there is no promises. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love yous!**

* * *

><p>"Yes, I know life is unfair but this is fucking ridiculous." I grumbled, standing in the corner of the room with my hands on my hips. "We can't wait around anymore! We can't wait on the Denali's and we can't wait on any backup that's supposed to be coming for the Volturi. The only one who has shown up is Garrett!"<p>

"Colette is right, we need to start moving." Emmett spoke up from the circle. "We need to head back to Portland. Peter said he and Char didn't get that good of a look, but we know there is a building with vampires inside, and they aren't sure if there are any humans in there. Either way, we're wasting time."

Peter and Charlotte had called a few days ago after being away for two weeks. They, thankfully, still had their memories and we still weren't sure why Emmett and Rose didn't retain theirs. Something was going on, and it seemed to me that Peter knew it was bigger than we had anticipated. I heard Carlisle sigh from the other side of the room, obviously giving up the fight and agreeing with Emmett and I. It was two against eight anyway; we knew it would be tough to get them on our side.

"We have more than enough time to come up with a battle plan and work out what we're going to do, don't worry." Edward said, holding Bella to his side.

"Oh really, and how exactly do you know that?" Rose asked, obviously joining our side and teaming up on Edward. "Maybe we should ask the household future teller."

Everyone's eyes turned to Alice, who sighed and looked at the floor. "Colette and Emmett are right; we don't have that kind of time. If we want any advantage in this battle, we need to leave soon."

"How soon, is soon?" Bella asked, looking nervous with it all.

"Tonight." Alice answered. "Jake will take Nessie and keep her safe until we can come back and meet with the Volturi. Your father will be spending most of his time down at Billy's so everything is covered over on that end."

"We'll make it back in time for the Volturi, don't worry. We'll go, get there, beat some pussies up, and then come home." Emmett grinned. He crossed his arms and his muscles became more defined.

"Emmett!" Esme chastised.

"But mom, Colette cursed!"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the smile that was tugging at my lips. Esme seemed to see what I was doing and hissed at me in a motherly voice, "Colette! Don't curse!"

"Yes, ma'am." I replied softly, nodding at her. Emmett stuck his tongue out and I flipped him off when Esme turned her head. "We need to get ready, now. There is no time to waste."

Someone cleared their throat and we all turned to look at Jasper. I felt my nerves start to act up at the sight of him. I didn't know if I should jump him or growl at him. His eyes snapped to me and I looked down again, obviously not going through with my plan of challenging him again. "Never mind packing, we have more than enough money between us all to buy everything we need. We leave now."

"But Jasp-" Alice started but with the look Jasper gave her, she instantly stopped.

"Peter called and said we were to meet him in Indiana. Said he found something." Jasper said with authority in his voice. "He also sent this…"

He threw a small box at me and I opened it slowly. Inside was a brand new ID card, birth certificate, and everything else someone would need to survive in this world nowadays. I grinned at the card, slipping it into my wallet.

"What's the name on it?" Bella asked, holding onto her husband.

"Cullen." I chuckled, glancing up at Carlisle with a grin. "Colette Cullen has a ring to it."

Carlisle chuckled and we all moved out to the cars. Emmett threw me the keys and I grinned big, "Show us what you got get-a-way driver!"

I walked to the side of Jasper's Lamborghini Aventador and slipped into the driver's seat while Jasper got into the passenger's side. It was obvious that I would be leading everyone towards my home state. I started it up and pulled it down to the end of the driveway, waiting for everyone to get settled and meet behind us. I could see Edward, Bella, Alice and Rose in Edward's Volvo and Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Garrett were in the Mercedes. Once we were all ready and we got the okay, we took off down the road.

For humans, the drive would be impossible to complete in one shot considering it took 39 hours. For vampires, it only took 24 hours. For some reason, Peter wanted us to bring cars instead of being on a plane. So we took the chance and after getting on I-90, I wanted to see what this baby did, so I let it loose and flew down the road.

* * *

><p>"Alright, just follow Charlotte and I and we'll show you where we're stayin'. There's more than enough room for everybody, however, we're gonna take a bit of a scenic route." Peter said, leaning against his Escalade. "We're stayin' a bit outside Indianapolis; it's secluded so we'll be able to sparkle our little asses off."<p>

"Works for me," Emmett agreed, clapping me on the back. "You should have seen her driving, it was amazing Peter!"

"Oh, I've been hit with her driving, no thanks."

I grinned and Peter and walked back to the car. We all got in and since Jasper drove for the past 15 hours, I got to follow Peter. Jasper had ordered me to pull over when I sped by a cop and out ran him on the interstate by taking a quick exit. I could hear Emmett laughing for miles before we caught back up with them and Bella sounding like she was watching an action movie. I was scolded and yelled at for an hour before we went into silence, not only by Jasper but by Esme also.

It wasn't that long before I knew where we were going. At first I got angry, nearly slamming the front end into the back of Peter's car. Why did he bring me back here? Then I got nervous, I knew it wouldn't look like it did in the 1920's or 1930's. Would I even recognize it? I took a deep, unneeded breath as we neared our destination.

I recognized the sign immediately. I sat up straighter in my seat, my eyes nearly glued to the passing houses and stores that had been either recently added or restored. I could hear Emmett in the other car behind us as Carlisle drove, wondering where we were until the sign came into our vision.

'Now Entering Mooresville, Indiana.'

I looked at Peter's car and I knew he knew I was looking at him. "I thought you needed closure. Ya know? You've been in Chicago most of the time…never in Indiana…"

A small whimper escaped my lips as we pulled onto Indiana-267 South. I watched the streets pass by; all my childhood memories came flooding back in an instant. Some I couldn't remember until I stepped foot into the town again. I swallowed my venom as Peter maneuvered the car onto Northridge Drive.

There it was.

About 200 feet in front of me was my childhood house. I couldn't help it; I stopped the car, put it in park, and flung the door of the car open to stand on the sidewalk in front at the house. 456 Northridge Drive was the address still painted haphazardly on the black mailbox. I smiled at it, running my hands over the top of it. Johnny had done it terribly to make our father mad. I could still see him, kneeling down with white paint on a hot, summer day, painting the address onto the polished box. Venom filled my eyes and I snapped my head back up at the house.

It hadn't changed much, just been taken care of. The white paint was brand new, no longer falling into the garden in pieces and the trees blocking the windows were bigger than I ever thought they would be. I remember helping Johnny and Dad plant them, even though they got my best dresses dirty. I remember throwing a bucket of water out of my bedroom window so it would land on Johnny as he bent down to pick up his toy gun he had dropped. I had damaged the flower beds that day since I dropped the bucket too.

I don't know how long I stood there for before slowly walking up the driveway as everyone else hung back. I laughed quietly, talking in a low voice but loud enough so they could hear. "Johnny and I used to sneak out this window," I nodded to the one on the side of the house. "We were only caught once, by Dad of course. Johnny protecting me from his outburst but he got the worst of it." I looked at the porch. "My room used to be on the other side of the house. I remember Johnny walking into the house, a few days after he escaped prison like he owned this place, woke me up and told me to grab some clothes to hold me. His car…well…someone's car was waiting outside for us. John Hamilton…or Red as we called him, raided the kitchen as Johnny got me ready." I laughed at the memories and continued to walk up to the house, looking around.

"_You did a good thing Peter." _I heard Char say to him.

I could help but smile more as venom filled my eyes. "Johnny and I used to sit on this porch, talking about how he was gonna take care of me…I used to run out here every day to check the mail, hoping there would be a letter for me. He never disappointed me. Every day there was a letter in there for me. Really, it was like he never left. He would tell me what he would do when he got out and he did everything he said he would." I looked back at the window on the far side of the left part of the house, more so talking to myself now than the family.

"We have one more place I want to take you Colette…somewhere you can talk to him directly." Peter whispered quietly. "I want to take you to Crown Hill."

"I don't think I'm ready for that, Peter." I whispered, walking back to him. "I can't do that."

"You can, Colette." Edward spoke up and I looked at him in shock. "We'll be there with you. We'll show him that you are well taken care of. We're all a family now."

I smiled at him. Despite our differences, Edward was actually a nice kid, despite what he did to me. He was born and raised in Chicago while I spent most of my time there. I swallowed hard but nodded. I could do this…I could do this with my family.

I turned back to the house and just stared at it. I felt Bella come up beside me and hold my hand. She gave me a reassuring squeeze. I turned to look at her but she was staring at the house. "Do you know who lives here now?"

"My nephew. He owns the house." I could hear the oft heartbeat coming from the back room. "I wonder if he installed the security system…"

I heard Emmett chuckle quietly behind me. "Always the plotter."

I let go of Bella's hand and walks back up to the house. I came to a stop before the steps that led up to the porch and the door. I closed my eyes, trying to will myself to take that step and take the other one after that. I felt another hand take mine and my eyes opened to see Jasper there.

"Together." He said, nodding once to me.

I smiled softly at him and together, we took the first step up onto the porch. I smiled to myself as I took the other one. I glanced around the house, checking for any wires or cameras. This was a "historical" home, there had to be something.

"Open the window behind the rocking chairs, it's open and won't make a noise like the door will." Alice whispered to us.

"I would have never thought you would help me commit a crime." I whispered back, going to the window. Sure enough, I lifted it carefully and it was silent. I poked my head into the house and grinned before going all the way in. I climbed over the couch and stood in the living room. Jasper followed me in. The house was big enough to hold all of us, but knowing Emmett he would probably break something so the rest of the family thought it would be a good idea to stay behind.

Jasper and I walked around slowly and quietly, taking everything in. It was nothing like I remembered because of the furniture and the technology but it was still home. It still had that feeling to me. We walked upstairs to the bedrooms, looking into each one. Dad's old room was taken by my nephew but mine and Johnny's were relatively empty, storing all of our items that had made it through the years. There wasn't much in Johnny's room. Coins, his prop gun, ID cards, and a machine gun he had used numerous times. How they had gotten a hold of that was beyond me.

My room was a bit different. I saw all my old toys, a few ID cards for myself, my wanted poster, and little knick knacks that I had left behind when Johnny came and got me. I walked over to a small pile of pictures, flipping through them with Jasper looking on.

"Would you ever consider living here again?" Jasper asked, looking around.

I looked up at him before shaking my head. "No." I slipped a picture of Johnny , Billie, and me into my pocket. Like they would really care if it went missing. "Too many memories, both good and bad. It's good that I came here, I remember things that I didn't before but…I'm fine now."

I felt Jasper's arms come around me and hold me to his chest. "I'll buy it for you…"

"Don't. Really. I don't want the house." I told him, setting down the rest of the pictures.

"You don't have to go to the cemetery today…or tomorrow. Or in a month. We'll go on your time."

"I want to go…I think. I think I need to go, something is telling me to go. But not now. Not as a split decision to go." I trailed my hand over the fine wood of the wardrobe, my wardrobe. "I want everyone to come…I want to introduce everyone to Johnny."

"If that is what will help you, we will all go with you. No problem."

"Thank you Jasper. Come on…let's get out of here." I slipped out of his arms and walked back into the living room, slipping out of the window and back onto the porch. Jasper closed the window once he was out and we walked together back to the family.

"Did it help, Colette?" Peter asked, watching me.

I nodded and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Peter. You don't know how much it meant to me."

"I think we can get an idea." Peter smiled and looked back at the family. "We're stayin' in West Newton by the park, a lot of wildlife for us."

"We drove 20 minutes out of our way?" I asked, looking at him. "Just to see a house? Peter, I have 49 years to come see the house, we didn't have to go now."

"Somethin' is telling me that we should see all this now. I don't know why but I'm not gonna look like an idiot and start arguin' with myself."

Peter had never given me a reason not to trust him so I will continue to follow him, wherever he goes. We got back into the cars and drove to the house. I knew where we were going now, everything came flooding back and when we passed the exit sign of Mooresville, I felt completed somehow. Jasper reached over and took my hand as I drove. I leaned back against the seat and just let my feelings float around in the car between us.


End file.
